


The Heir of The Night Kingdom

by HydeNemesis



Category: ATEEZ (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 로드 투 킹덤 | Road to Kingdom (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 킹덤 | Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Elf!Chanhee, Elf-wolf!Changmin, Gen, JuNew, Kevin is a wizard, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Revolution, bbangkyu, but he also a wolf hybrid from mixed racial family background, but he prefer the blood over flesh, but no wings on him, cause being multifan is a hardship, curious Yeosang from a noble house, fate entwined by a white rabbit scheme, golden knight, idk what I'm tagging either, idk where this is going, just read if y'all interested, lots of characters gonne be mentioned, magic academies existed, passionate noble!Juyeon, potion lover!Kevin, pureblood wolf!Younghoon, there's a bunch of crossover pairings, vamp-wolf!hyunjae, we're living in a universe with nine realms, wing people!Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydeNemesis/pseuds/HydeNemesis
Summary: The Night Kingdom had always been the symbol of consolidation between all nine realms in Elador. But, everything was gone in a blink of an eye. The great monarch who was been existing for thousands of year finally ended after the whole kingdom were massacred by the unruly Shadow followers.But when a prophecy came to the attention of the Supreme Council, it left a bigger reaction among all members, including the Dark Lord himself.  It was said that the heir will return and avenged all the innocent lives ㅡbut to what extend does this prophecy hold? How far can they believe it?Lee Juyeon was just an aspiring Golden Knight in training. Attending Dyssodia Highㅡacademy for gifted childrenㅡhad always been an honour for him. He never questioned anything bizarre that happened around him. But, when everyone started to talk about the fallen Night Kingdom and the prophecy about its heir returning, Juyeon could not help but wonder if it's true.Destiny brought him and the other fellow friends together. When the Dark Lord made his evil and malice move against Elador, it now depended on them to decide the universe's fate, and could the heir really return to avenge the evil?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Choi Jongho/Son Youngjae | Eric, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Jung Chanwoo/Moon Bin, Jung Chanwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Kim Yugyeom, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kang Yeosang/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Kim Sunwoo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The Heir of The Night Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wanna say that this is a slow-burn fic. So, if it's not your cup of tea, skip it. Also, there are quite a few crossover pairings in here, you know what you gotta do if you don't like it, right? Anyway, I always wanted to write in this genre! After watching the whole episodes of Road to Kingdom it just boost my motivation to write. Idk how long it's gonna take for this to finish but yeah ... let's get into this! ^^
> 
> ** some inspirations mainly came from tv shows/drama/movie/books, etc.

_The Moon Realm, Aelavar Town, Lee's Manor._

**THE** two swords clanking through the entire field as it collided, and the two opponents didn't seem to retreat back as they marched for another attack towards each other.

It's in early March, but the weather was still a bit cold for sword training. Heavy beads of sweat covered their forehead, but none felt tired, yet. For the younger male, it had been the longest training he ever had since his winter break started. And now, on his last day of training, his trainer seemed to be a bit hard on him.

"Is that how you use your sword?"

He felt offended by that remark. Honestly, how could the trainer say that when he's the one who taught him how to use the sword since he first got it ten years ago?

"I just starting to warming up, sir," he replied, as the corner of his lips curved upwards as he said that. He then spun around and swung the sword towards the older male swiftly, that the latter didn't expect he was coming at him in a blink of an eye.

The trainer laughed as he dodged the attack. "Now, that is what I want to see from you."

"Do you have any expectation in the mind of how I'm going to end this?" He managed to ask, despite having a difficult time holding the trainer's sword with his. 

"Not really. But I'm expecting you to hurt me."

Now that was silly. How could he do that to his own trainerㅡto the man whom he respected as a mentor and viewed as his own uncle? 

Yes, he should be expecting one to be hurt in sword fightingㅡ _he even got a few wound here and there on his body when he first started his sword training_ ㅡbut the person who stood before him wasn't anyone that he could be hurt whenever he wanted or forced to.

"How can I do that?" The tone of his voice was shaking without he even realized, that it put down his guard right away. And he was lucky enough that the trainer's shiny blade didn't hit his face with his sudden reaction. 

"Do not let your guard down," The trainer reminded. His hands strongly pushing the other sword underneath with too much strength, which made the younger male struggled with his weakening hold. "How many times have I tell you that?" he added with a malicious smile when he managed to strike an unexpected kick on the latter's gut.

The student fell to the ground with the unpredictable move made by his trainer. He turned to his side and clutched on his stomach, holding the pain seeping through his body. That was really hurt, honestly! But, there's no way he would let the painful expression plastered on his face.

"In real-life battle," The trainer paused. "The enemy won't give you this loving kick once you let your guard down, Juyeon. You could have died if you're unlucky."

The older male came towards him and extended his left hand to help, while the other firmly held his sword's hilt. "And that is the most important lesson that a Golden Knight should aware of."

The student, Juyeon, reached for the hand and stood up with the help given. He dusted his armour vest briefly before he picked up his sword from the ground. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

"Good." The man smiled. "Now we're gonna end the lesson early today. As I was told by your father earlier that the new term will be started the day after tomorrow, isn't it?"

Juyeon nodded. "Yes, that's true."

"Then, I shall give you more time to rest and get ready for tomorrow. You don't wanna look tired on your first day arriving at school, aren't you? After all, you still have a lot more things to learn. Better save up the energy for that, huh?" He patted the student's back encouragingly with a fatherly smile this time. "And tell your father that I'm badly injured by your sword," he added with a playful grin.

"Sure." Juyeon clearly knew the exact meaning behind that grin. "By the way, will you stay for dinner?"

"No. I'm afraid I have to decline your offer." He walked over to the side of the field and put his sword back in its scabbard. "There's an uproar in the council's meeting recently. I shall see what I can do to solve the matter. Heard it's quite out of control this time."

"Is it something unimaginable?" Juyeon reached for his scabbard and put the sword in it.

"Well, I guess worse this time?" A heavy sigh could be heard from the trainer. 

"May I ask what could have caused such thing, sir?"

The trainer took the armour vest and the black leather glove off him as he thought about the possible answer he could give to his curious student. "Have you heard about the fallen Night Kingdom?"

Juyeon was not expecting that, honestly. "Yes. I've heard of it when I was a lot younger. But ... what does it get to do with my question?"

"The prophecy about the kingdom's heir seems like to unleash its truth. And now the council's members are showing concern about it. Because the return of the heir can either affect the entire Elador with a good or bad outcome. We don't know which one, yet. But, whichever the result is, it does concern those who seek the darkness. Their followers must have keep an eye on us. It's only a matter of time that they will strike an attack on this free land."

"But of course, a young lad like you shouldn't be worried about anything like this." The trainer flashed a reassuring smile. "Oh well, I guess I've spoken too much about this," he chuckled. "Forget what I've said earlier."

If it's trueㅡ _the prophecy_ ㅡthen, what would happen to the universe? Would there be another war outbreak just like what had been written in history?

"I should take my leave now. Send my regards to your father when he returns. And best of luck with your new term."

Juyeon nodded at the older male and walked him to the entrance of the manor, where one of the male servants had already brought the trainer's horse from the stable.

"Thank you, Woong. I hope Rio is behaving well."

"Rio has been really good to me, Sir Jaehwan," Woong replied in a polite manner. "A very smart horse I've ever taken care of."

Jaehwan smiled. He put his belonging on the side of the saddle and climbed on top of the stallion with ease.

"Have a safe journey, sir." Juyeon bowed. "Send my regards to the others as well."

Jaehwan took a final bow to the young man, and then he left, blending in with the sky who's about to set for the night.

"Is there anything bothering your mind, young master?" Woong's question caught Juyeon off guard. Did he look like in a deep thought earlier?

"No. Nothing in particular." Juyeon smiled. "I was just wondering when is father gonna return from the meeting. Will he be able to come back before dinner?"

"I'm not quite sure about that. But, he probably on his way back. I believe he would want to send you and Lady Aeri to the Portal Station."

Juyeon just nodded with the answer. "You're right. Besides, it's going to be Aeri's first day at the academy isn't it?"

He couldn't expect too much from his father. That man was so strict, that Juyeon didn't dare or bother to ask for something affectionate in return. But, as he grew olderㅡthough it's hard to understand what his father was thinkingㅡhe could see that his father wasn't what he thought he was. Despite his cold and strict demeanour, there's always a warm and fatherly manner that he subtly showed to him and his younger sister.

_Let's just hope he returns home safely_. He thought.

"Right... I should get my stuff ready for tomorrow."

"Do you want me to help you with it, young master?"

"I think I'm good. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Sure. I'll ask the maid to prepare your bath then."

"Thank you, Woong."

*******

  
_Terran Realm, Seoul, South Korea._

" **KEVIN** , dear."

"Yes, mom?" The young wolf peeked his head through the hallway from his bedroom door, waiting for the next word coming from his mother who was heading towards the room.

"Have you checked all your books?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What about your clothes? All set?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah. I think I got all of them ready." He just finished packing up his book bag, and now he was about to put in the clothes he's going to bring to the academy tomorrow.

Another new term would be started, and he felt so thrilled. Honestly to say, Kevin could not express his feeling in one word, because he's sure it got mixed up. He really excited about going back to Dyssodia High, but at the same time, there were a few things he hated about it too. He could not expect what would come to him later. But, it was okay to at least prepared for the worse, right?

Sunny heaved a sigh of relief. "Good. Do you want me to help you with anything?" She was ready to lend her hands, even Kevin said no to her. Now that she noticed, the room used to be a lot bigger for Kevin, but as he grew older, it felt like the room shrink, along with the previous clothes he used to wear.

Kevin thought for a while before he answered, "No. I think I'm good." He flashed a warm smile to her, and continue folding a pair of socks in his hand. "Has everyone asleep already?"

"Your dad is in the study room." She walked in the room and sat at the edge of the bed. Sunny could not stop her hands from reaching for the unfolded shirt, because the next thing she knew, she was helping Kevin packing up. "As usual. Working on his new book."

"How about the little angels?" 

"They're in their bed already. But, I'm not convinced they're asleep. Did you promise them something?"

Kevin paused, "I don't think it was something serious. But, I did promise them to read the new book that Aunt Byul gave to Hyunsukie the other day. You know? The Christmas present that Sanha made a fuss about?"

"That book?"

"Yup!"

"Well, you better read it for them. They won't forget the promise, remember?" Sunny chuckled upon hearing Kevin's defeated sigh. "After all, you're gonna be away again tomorrow, even on your upcoming school break. So, I'm giving them permission to stay up late tonight."

"I will read for them, mom," Kevin assured her with a comforting smile. "Maybe after I finish this up. I mean ... if you can help me with your magic hands."

Sunny smiled knowingly. "Of course."

Due to his mom's magic hands, Kevin managed to finish everything a little quicker than usual. Now that everything was neatly packed, he could heave a sigh of relief. Finally, the most hated task was done completelyㅡ _with magic_. 

Well, magic was always a thing in his household, so it's not something to be shocked about. After all, Sunny was once used to work in the Spellcasting Department for the Supreme Council before she married his Tarrin stepfather. 

That explained it, right?

And just like what Kevin expected, the little angels were still up by the time he checked on them. It didn't take him that long to notice the cute pout on each one of their lips. So, the little angels were mad now, huh?

_Cute_. Kevin thought.

"What makes you so long to finish, _hyung_?" Sanha, his 10-year-old brother, asked as soon as Kevin walked into the room.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm packing up my stuff for school tomorrow." Kevin closed the door behind him and moved to the youngest's bed.

"But you can use magic, though," Soobin, the other twin added nonchalantly.

"Not everything in this world should involve magic," Kevin retorted. "Plus, I'm not gonna waste my energy for doing a simple task like that." 

"Mommy always swooshes her hand around and things moved so quick." Hyunsuk, the youngest, smiling widely as he talked, showing his cute front teeth to his older brother. The 7-year-old always knew how to make Kevin smile. Well, how could anyone refuse this cute angel?

"That's because mommy is in a hurry. That's why she uses magic. She knew you little angels cannot wait that long if she did things slowly."

Hyunsuk's smile faded. "B-but, I can wait."

"Of course, you can." Kevin smiled, pinching the round cheek of his little brother playfully.

Sanha sighed. "Can we start with the story already?"

"Yay! Storytime!" Hyunsuk cheered. "Hyungseo _hyung_ , quick!"

"Fine. Let me get into a comfy position first." Kevin settled himself beside Hyunsuk on the small bed, pulling the blanket that barely covered his upper body, and reached the book that was handed by Soobin on the left bed.

Kevin cleared his throat and opened the book.

Hyunsuk gasped. "Whoa! It's so cool!"

"I know, right?" Soobin agreed, as he leaning closer to Kevin's side.

"I can't see it, though." Sanha from the opposite bed, whining. He finally moved to his twin's bed so that he could see the book clearly.

"So, are you guys ready?" Kevin asked, eyeing each one of their anticipated faces with a raised brow.

"Yes!" They chirped.

Kevin cleared his throat again. " _Once upon a time, there was a great kingdom that goes by the name Night Kingdom. It was said that the kingdom used to be the universe's heaven; being the realm with lots of light, and lots of darkness in Elador. Despite its name, Night Kingdom was actually much beautiful during the day. His Royal Majesty was a generous, fair and brave ruler in the history of men. Never once he neglected his duty and responsibility as a King and a father. In fact, he really took good care of his people who were in need, regardless of their races, gender, age, skin colour and even their status. He was indeed well-respected throughout the Elador. However, his kindness has caused irritation to some parties, which one could never expect to bring damage to so many lives._

_It took only one night for the whole kingdom to be annihilated by the savage Shadow followers. No one had survived the night. Even the newborn heir that was just a few weeks old when it happened. Rumour had been spread throughout the nine realms about the fallen Night Kingdom, also about the heir who's body was never been found after the raid. Whispers of the survived heir had been circulated to the North, East, South, West, and the entire corner of the universe."_

"That's awful!" Soobin remarked.

"Oh, please keep your mouth shut." Sanha rolled his eyes, which earned a slap on his arm by his twin brother. "Why did you hit me?"

Soobin scoffed. "There's nothing wrong for me to give a remark."

"Children, don't fight when I'm reading this, please." Kevin had to pause and warned the two of them with his not-so-stern gaze before he continued again. 

"Thank you for your cooperation," he added after the twin finally stayed quiet. "Now, where did I stop just now?"

"The heir was never found," Hyunsuk answered whilst pointing at the exact sentences with his small index finger.

"Oh, yes. Here." Kevin ruffled the latter's hair and continued.

" _The heir had never made his appearance, yet, people believe he could change the fate of the whole universe. It was said that a prophecy has been made thousands of years before the fateful night happenedㅡthe heir will return and shall avenge for the lost...._." 

Kevin flipped to another page and continued the story as the little angels listened attentively. 


End file.
